Lifting the curse
by oZmoZ
Summary: This takes place right after the CS episode... Fluffy and sweet... though the memory of Lavinia is not far... nore is Mr Pamuk.  Chapter 8 has finally arrived! Enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Downton Abbey fanfic so naturally it is about M/M... Please be kind and forgive my grammatical, spelling or expression mistakes as English is not my native language. Don't hesitate to help me improve my English!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This story takes place right after the CS episode so if you haven't seen it yet : <strong>_

_**- go watch it for f*** sake !**_

_**- then read this kindly, and please keep in mind that M/M ARE THE ULTIMATE DA COUPLE !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1. The Proposal<strong>_

Mary was finally engaged to the man she loved. Matthew wanted her as his wife. He couldn't bear the idea of letting her go to America and be stolen by some cowboy. She was too fine, too beautiful, too wit to be diminished to a cowboy's wife life. She was his. His Mary. Now he realized he would fight for her no matter what happened in the past. Lavinia was a sweet memory but she never was Mary. And for the latter Mr Pamuk, it was a mistake but Matthew knew Mary had suffered long enough. She deserved to be happy and he would do everything to make her happy.

'Darling…' it felt so right to call her that '… Aren't you cold? We should probably get inside?'

She couldn't stop smiling. She was his_ Darling_… and they were a _we_.

They stopped twirling and as soon as her feet touched the ground they were kissing again. This time, it was slower, deeper, her hands in his hair, his right hand slowly grasping her at her lower back, no gap remaining between them. She couldn't feel the cold as she was in a warm bubble of love.

It lasted what felt like hours, kissing passionately. But soon the cold made him known and Mary shivered.

'Oh my love, you're shivering'

'I could die this moment as I've never been so happy'

'And let me a mourning fiancé?'

Suddenly Mary thought about Lavinia. This had been insensitive of her to remind him of that. Matthew understood what was in Mary thoughts and reassured her before she didn't even let a sound come out of her.

'I won't let you leave me!'

'I love you so much… I don't deserve you.' She said with a sad look in her chocolate brown eyes.

'Don't ever think that! You are my Mary, my Darling, my Love…'

She jumped into his arms and he heard her cry. Surely it was tears of joy… He pushed her a bit so he could see her face. She was smiling and crying. They kissed again, painfully as they were physically trying to merge their faces together, demanding more of each other than just a touch. Matthew's lips parted and his tongue seeked for Mary's lips to grant full access. She responded almost immediately. This was far from chaste and they were glad no one could see them at this very moment. Or at least that is what they thought.

* * *

><p>Mr. Carson was looking at them and couldn't help smiling. They were so perfectly fit together. He hadn't always thought that but there was no doubt any more. He felt somewhat proud of Lady Mary. After all he had always fancied being a father figure to her.<p>

Anna who was handling some tray with dishes, mainly glasses from the reception, saw Mr. Carson standing in the hall looking outside. She approached him and as she was about to say something she discerned what was going on outside. It was her Lady Mary and Mr. Crawley locked together, kissing, touching each other… Surely they had reconciled.

'He proposed to her… again.' That was all Carson needed to say.

'At last!'

* * *

><p>Despite the kisses and the warming feeling of their life being on the verge of completeness, it was getting unbearably cold and Mary broke their kisses.<p>

'Matthew, we should get inside.'

'Of course my Darling. What sort of a husband-to-be am I if I let my future wife outside in the cold?'

She smiled and while they turned towards the door, Mr. Carson and Anna were already gone, leaving them to enjoy the moment together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's been quite a while since I last wrote so please be kind and help yourself reviewing ! This will help me improve and carry on with next chapters ! xx<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Back from UK, where I finally bought the DA pack (S01 & S02 + CS + The World of Downton Abbey book) ! So here is the second chapter of this fanfic._**

**_Sorry for the delay._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2. Asking the Earl<em>**

'Your Lordship, Mr Crawley is there to see you'

'Thank you Carson.'

Robert had an idea about what could have brought Matthew here so soon. He had seen her eldest daughter at breakfast and as hard as she tried to keep her coolness she was quite transparent: something must have happened after the ball, something important.

'My dear chap' said the Earl as he entered the library.

Matthew was wandering impatiently around the room and stopped as he heard Robert's voice. His tone was cheerful. May he suspect something? Has Mary been able to keep her promise to let him ask her hand properly, to her father?

'I believe there is some business you want to talk about?'

'Yes, there is… if you could call it business…' Matthew was so sure how to ask Mary's hand a few minutes ago and now his confidence seemed to have vanished. But the souvenir of Mary's hand upon his cheek last night, their kiss, her _yes_… reminded him of how he rehearsed this all night long, not daring to close his eyes. He must have looked quite exhausted as the Earl's look was now clearly changing into a concern look.

'I love Mary.'

There, he said it. Robert's eyes were glowing with pride. He knew this was all about Mary.

'I'm only a country solicitor with no social connections, except from this family, I'm living a modest life with my mother, I'm not a gentleman so to speak… but I'm deeply in love with your eldest daughter and I can't imagine my life without her. I will do anything to make her happy. I may not be a duke but I'll make sure she has everything she needs.'

'Well…'

'I'm asking you the hand of Lady Mary.'

Robert was smiling so widely that it was impossible to not understand right away his answer. But Matthew was too nervous to see that. And Robert understood, so he put it in words.

'I thought you'd never ask… again.' He smiled. 'Of course I'll give you Mary's hand.'

Matthew closed his eyes in relief, and beamed.

Robert called for Carson.

'Carson, please let Mary know that I'm willing to have a talk with her.'

'Of course his Lordship.'

* * *

><p>Carson had overheard the conversation taking place in the library, not that he wanted to be indiscreet but he wanted to make sure everything went the way it should. And it did. So he was pleased to summon Mary for his father wanted to have a talk in the library. He did not mention that cousin Matthew was here.<p>

When Mary entered the room, her eyes immediately caught on Matthew's. They were glowing with approved love.

'Mary, Matthew asked me for your hand and I gladly gave it to him. Do you have any objection to that?' He was teasing her daughter.

'Yes Papa, I do not have any objection.' She was shinning. Matthew was mesmerized by her wife-to-be that his mouth fell open.

'That is what I thought!'

Robert, though happy for his daughter, was wondering at this precise moment if she had told him about the late Mr Pamuk. Had she been honest with Matthew? Or was he to learn about his future wife's indiscretion in the newspapers? Mary caught his concerned look and instantly knew it was all about her mistake.

'Matthew knows.'

That is all he needed to hear. Matthew's look confirmed what Mary said. It was quite neutral but serious nonetheless.

'We are to live a future together, not a past life. We are starting a new life.'

Matthew was now walking towards Mary and took his gloved hand in his. Their fingers intertwined so naturally that it felt to both of them that they fitted perfectly, as if made to be associated.

'Of course you are my dears. But Carlisle knows about it too and he'll probably expose the story as soon as he hears from the engagement.'

'I will protect Mary.'

She looked at him and saw his Matthew as the hero he was, her _Perseus_. She refrained to kiss him right away but it was not a proper conduct for a lady, especially in her father's presence. She then squeezed his hand and he did so as a response.

'I believe you two should wait a few weeks before breaking the news. He may find another scandal juicier to print out. And his deception may fade away… or at least enough to let the family in peace.'

'I doubt that.' replied Mary.

'We will wait a few weeks and then we'll face the storm together.' Matthew was decided and it made him look so chivalrous to Mary! She felt her cheek getting warmer as her pride was reaching a new level.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So far, it's pretty much alike other stories down there, but keep reading and a new path will appear...<em>**

**_Please keep reviewing ! It encourages me alot ! xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Things are getting darker at Downton Abbey and the secret engagement is getting heavier on M/M's shoulders as the days go by...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3. Keeping it secret<strong>_

Two weeks had passed since Mary and Matthew became engaged. Nobody knows except from Robert, Carson and Anna.

Matthew and Mary kept it a secret from their respective relatives, though it was hard, so far they managed to do so. However Isobel suspected something at first, Matthew's cold behavior towards Mary convinced her she must have been wrong.

For Mary it was much easier than for her fiancé to keep appearances as cold and detached as she so usually was in public.

At first it was like a game, they enjoyed it, seeking every moment alone they could steal. It was very exciting to disappear for a few minutes from public eye and kiss in the shadow of some hidden recess of the big house. But this game had its rules and the most important one was never to get caught!

One time they almost get busted but fortunately Anna prevented it. They were alone in the library and Mary was wrapped in Matthew's arm, her back pressed to his chest. He was leaning to kiss her neck when Cora was about to get in. Anna, knowing her Lady Mary to be with her fiancé, prevented her Ladyship from entering the library pretending some urgent matter in the kitchen. The lovers heard the maid calling for Cora and instantly parted. It was getting dangerous for they languished with each other. But from this day on they had to be more careful.

Why not tell her mama? Mary knew that as soon as her mama would hear about their engagement she would want to prepare the marriage and no one would be spared: all society would know. Mary did not care for everyone to know, except from Carlisle. He would most certainly make her life a living nightmare and by the same way Matthew's. And that Mary couldn't bare it. Matthew hadn't deserved to be on the spotlight because of his wife-to-be scandal?

As days went by she was more preoccupied and dreaded the day the scandal would be published. So she was getting colder to her betrothed. Not that she wanted to cool things off but she thought it would make things easier if she helped him resist the temptation of being with her and therefore being discovered in each other's arms.

Matthew did not like it a bit, though he understood the underlying reason for such behavior. He was helpless and that was driving him mad. How could Carlisle threaten his beloved Mary when there was clearly not making him any advantages? Surely this eight-years-old story wouldn't interest that many people, would it?

* * *

><p>'Mary, may I talk to you?'<p>

Matthew had spoken aloud in the dining room, in front of everyone. Mary was somehow shocked for she suspected the reason.

'Surely _cousin_ Matthew.'

This coldness was not to Matthew's taste.

'Cousin Mary, would you be so kind as not to refer to me as cousin Matthew?'

'I beg your pardon?'

Everyone was in shock. This was not Matthew's usual conduct. This did not resemble his gentleman manners. The Dowager Countess was sensing that things would be interesting at that dinner.

'This masquerade has lasted long enough.'

Mary wasn't sure how to react but she could feel her eyes getting wet. And that was not from tears of joy. How could he do this to her, in front of her family? Would he willingly throw every precaution they took not to get the scandal released just because he couldn't take it anymore? Was it too much for him to bear? Maybe she was not good enough? Surely she was no saint, not like Lavinia… this though made her cry. She stood from her seat and left without notice.

'Cousin Matthew!' Shouted Cora. 'How could you be so cruel to Mary?'

He was out of the door, running for Mary.

He caught her by the arm. His grip was cold and it reminded Mary of Carlisle's grip last Christmas.

'Let go of me.'

Realizing he had probably hurt her in every sense of the word, he reluctantly freed her arm. She hadn't even looked at him. And now she was gone.

Robert and Granny were at the door, looking at Matthew. Robert was well aware of what was going on but kept his mouth shut.

'Matthew, may I have a word with you? Privately?' asked Granny, looking at her son when asking for private chat.

Robert went back into the dining room where Edith, Isobel and Cora were discussing what had just happened.

* * *

><p>'Surely you can't expect Mary to accept such… rudeness? It is not for you to call on things order. This belongs to Robert to decide when to announce your engagement.'<p>

Matthew was utterly shocked. How could she know when they had been so careful?

'No need to teach an eagle to fly. I know my granddaughter well enough to notice she had been acting suspicious since the servant's ball. And you are quite transparent my dear. Don't you worry, she loves you. She's just afraid to death of the scandal.'

'I don't care about it.'

'She does. She dreads to be disgraceful to you.'

'She could never be. I love her.'

'That I know my dear. Perhaps you should reassure her of that.'

At these words, Matthew stood up and was to get out of the library when he paused.

'Thank you cousin Violet.'

The Dowager Countess was smiling so wide. Matthew was the one for Mary and she was the one helping him, not cousin Isobel, what a satisfaction!

* * *

><p><strong><em>More angst coming up in next chapter.<em>**

**_Please keep reviewing! Let me know what you thing about it!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the reviews guys. It means a lot to me! xx**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4. Perseus or Sea Monster?<em>**

'Mary, please talk to me.'

She was crying, locked in her room. She wanted to reply to Matthew but was too proud.

'I love you, Mary.'

He could hear her crying through the door.

'Darling, I did not want to hurt you. It's just… I don't want to wait until I… lose you… again.'

'I'm not Lavinia.'

This had not been easy for Mary to say it.

'I know. You are my Mary and I love you. I want to be your husband.'

'I want to be your bride.'

Matthew's hand was now on the door. He could imagine her on the other side. He wanted to hold her in his arm so desperately that it hurt.

'We have waited for almost two months now, isn't it time to tell everyone?'

'What about the scandal?'

'I know you worry about it darling but we can survive this. Carlisle may publish; I won't be ashamed of marrying you. I'm so proud you accepted me…'

The door opened. Matthew saw this as his opportunity, so he did not waist one second and entered, forgetting all about social rules. How shocking would it be if anyone saw Matthew in Mary's room, both left without a chaperone?

He took her in his arms. God! She was so shaken and trembling from crying. He leaned a kiss on her forehead as he was rubbing her back.

'I won't tell them if you do wish to wait some more. But you have to promise me that you won't change your mind My Lady!'

He had managed to make her smile.

'Don't you ever doubt that Mrs Crawley!'

Now she was teasing him again. God, he had missed her repartee so much lately.

'I don't think Papa will approve of that.'

'You're right my Darling, a gentleman would never enter his fiancée's bedroom without her father's consent.'

They were now looking at each other, thinking about the impropriety of the situation and Mary's thoughts immediately turned to Mr Pamuk. He surely did not for a single moment think about Mary's reputation but he surely did think about his own pleasure and contentment. It made her sick.

Seeing Mary clearly being embarrassed, Matthew remembered where the Turk had died. In his fiancée's bed, a few meters away from where they were standing right now. It made him feel uncomfortable but mostly dishonored for his wife-to-be. He said he would never judge her but he could feel her pain, her disgrace from he was standing now.

'We probably should come downstairs and apologize for this scene.' She said.

'How do you want to play it?'

'I was upset because you showed and improper behavior towards me and you made amends for it.' As she was saying that her lips reached for his for a soft and chaste kiss.

'I'm the Sea Monster then?'

'You are Perseus to me, and you know it, but for now you'll publicly remain the Sea Monster.'

'How long for?'

'For as long as it takes…'

'Don't make the Sea Monster too much, he may get bored and fish for another easy prey.'

She looked at him in the eye. Surely he did not meant it, didn't he? He had said it so seriously...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter: ... SPOILER ALERT...Carlisle is back!<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**_ A bit of obvious statements from M/M mothers and the calm before the storm scene starring M/M. Hope you'll enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong><em> Chapter 5. Before the Storm<em>**

'It pains me to see them fight.' Said Cora.

'They used to get along so well together… and now…' replied Isobel.

'She is still in love with him you know. I wish she hadn't called off her trip to visit my mother. It would have cooled her temper.'

'He is very much in love with her, you know. He doesn't want to admit it but I know he does.' Said Matthew's mother.

'So much drama in Downton!' smilled Violet.

'We should let them sort things out.' Said Robert. He had no intention to tell everyone of their engagement if there was to be none after all. He would want to talk with his daughter and ask her about the situation.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Matthew was about to leave Mary's room when she stopped him.<p>

'I love you.'

Moved by her saying those three words, he turned towards her and was about to kiss her when he realized she was crying again.

'Oh my Darling! What is wrong? I love you too.'

'You said you wouldn't wait for me.'

'Oh no, I did not mean that. I was merely teasing you. I have no wish for another. You're my one and only.'

She was smiling now and kissing him. He responded as quickly as her lips touched his. It was intense, passionate, loving, caring, stressed, all at once. He took her in his arms and as the gap between them closed her hands found their way to his hair. Their heads moved to slightly adjust a better angle for a deeper kiss. Her lips parted so that her tongue would caress Matthew's lips, which almost instantly granted access. His hands were now travelling from the center of her back to her hips where they rested as if they perfectly fitted there. Mary moaned of pleasure as she felt him holding her as his propriety. She was his, no doubt about that at that particular moment.

Matthew's mind was running wild. She was such a good kisser that it would be amazingly difficult to get to work once they will be married. For sure, she would be his perfect lover. His cheeks were on fire as he thought about married life rewards.

Then Matthew kissed his fiancée's almost dry tears, very softly, his lips barely touching her skin.

'I don't deserve you Matthew.'

'I'm yours. I have always been yours, ever since the day we met.'

'But that doesn't mean I'm worthy of your feelings.'

'Please Dear, don't punish yourself. I know what you are thinking about. I don't care for what you did before we became…'

'… a drama couple?'

'I suppose it is somehow true. What I mean is: whatever you may think I won't judge you. Is it so hard to believe?'

'Don't forget about your first proposal, it did not end well.'

'No, it did, for I am here now, holding you, my fiancée.'

'We had a rough journey from that day until now.'

'It is the present and future I care about and I can't imagine it without you in it.'

At these words he concluded by kissing her again. But her mind was elsewhere: she was convinced she would not be worthy of him until she made sure the scandal would never be published. Surely it would not clean her from the past mistake but it would help her build her future with Matthew on solid ground and he would not be publicly ashamed by his wife. She would have to see Sir Richard Carlisle one more time to smother the story, once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So for now Carlisle is only mentioned but next chapter we'll see the Snake in action !<em>**

**_Please keep reviewing. Let me know what you think ! xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6. The Fight**_

'Is everything alright Matthew?' asked Edward.

'I suppose yes…' he vaguely answered.

'You seem preoccupied.'

'Can you keep a secret?'

'Of course! We have survived the war together; surely I can keep a secret for my trenches friend.'

'I am engaged.'

Edward did not know how to respond. While in France, during the war, he knew he was engaged to a young red head called Lavinia, but he also learnt about her death about a year ago.

'To my cousin, Lady Mary Josephine Crawley.'

He surely had heard quite a lot about a Mary during the war but Matthew was so discreet about her that he was never sure if it was love. And was she the same Mary?

'I told you about her during the war. She was my first love. I proposed before the war and she did not give me an answer. I thought she wasn't sure about her feelings… and I left to enroll in the Army. Then I met Lavinia, who was quite the opposite of Mary as far as showing one's feelings goes. But every time I went back to Downton Abbey my heart ached for her. And I learnt earlier this year that she ached for me too. She had never stopped loving me… I proposed again and she said yes.'

'Therefore everything is as it should be, isn't it?'

'Not quite as I'd hoped.'

Edward was puzzled.

'She told me the reason why she did not answer my proposal before the war. She had… a secret.' God this was difficult to talk about it. 'If this… secret… was to be revealed in the press it would be a scandal and bring shame on the Crawley's family. She made sure it wouldn't be printed on newspapers by telling a press baron. He blackmailed her and forced her to marry him.' Thinking about Carlisle's behavior towards his Mary was making Matthew sick. 'Well… she did not marry her after all but he still has the power to destroy her.'

There was an awkward silence.

'If he was to learn about our engagement he would probably print the scandal. He surely is waiting for the right moment. Mary is frightened to death and it hurts me to see her like that.'

'Is there nothing you can do to stop this press baron to release the scandal?'

'I don't know. I don't care about the scandal. Mary thinks I will change my mind if she was to be disgraced before everyone's eyes. I love her, I have loved her ever since I first saw her. Nothing could change that.'

'Does she know?'

'I told her I wouldn't leave, I would protect her. But somehow she feels she doesn't deserve me. I am afraid she would do anything to prevent this scandal to be printed.'

'Go to this press baron yourself and figure out how to get rid of this Sword of Damocles.'

'You're right.'

Of course Matthew had thought about that before Edward pointed it out. But he wasn't sure it would be a good idea. Especially because of Carlisle's resentment for him. But the situation was helpless and Matthew longed to see his fiancée smile again, relax and… he couldn't wait for she was his wife.

* * *

><p>'Sir, there is a Mr. Crawley to see you.'<p>

'Let him in.'

Carlisle had always known Matthew Crawley would come. He was only surprised it did not happen sooner.

'What can I do for you Mr. Crawley?'

'You know why I have here.'

'Oh yes!' This was brilliant and Richard was enjoying it.

'What do you want? Money?'

Richard let out a loudly laugh.

'Money? You are a funny man Mr. Crawley. Have you looked around you? I don't need you money!'

'What will it be then?'

'You can't offer it to me.'

'What can't I offer to you?'

'You don't know, then?'

This was getting on Matthew's nerves. What the hell was he talking about? He was toying with him and definitely he did not enjoy it.

'Your fiancée was here a few days ago.'

Matthew was speechless but he suspected something happened as she was particularly distant since last Friday.

'She begged me.'

Matthew was burning. Hearing Carlisle belittle his Mary was driving him mad.

'I offer her a pact she declined. She must love you very much indeed… for she refused to spend a night with me.'

It took Matthew a great effort to keep control of his actions.

'I quite can't see why she turned down my offer… it is not like she is a virgin after all.' Smiled Richard.

This was enough. Matthew punched Richard in the face. He fell but as he did he grasped Matthew by the jacket and pulled him down with him on his downfall. Then everything went chaotic, you could hear the sound of clashing fists on flesh and bone. It was hard to discern one fighter from the other.

Two men, gorilla-like, entered Carlisle's office at once and seeing their boss being beaten they grabbed Matthew so that Carlisle could stand again. Matthew struggled but the two men were holding him tightly.

Carlisle stood up, fixed his costume and asked the gorillas to hold Matthew straight and then he punched him as hardly as he could in the stomach.

Matthew couldn't breathe. It hurt like hell.

Carlisle repeated his beating a few times.

'You think you're smart Mr. Crawley, don't you? Well, know this: Lady Mary gave me once the power to destroy her by telling me her secret and I intended to use it. But I never thought keeping it from the public would bring so much fun. You're nothing to me Mr. Crawley except a bug I can crash whenever I may want to. You and your fiancée are pathetic. Who would want to read about a scandal that did happen before the war? It is not what sells papers these days. It's all about the Antwerp' Olympic Games and the British Parliament accepting Irish "Home Rule"-law.'

Richard turned towards his men.

'Get rid of him. I don't want him here ever again.'

They were to execute his orders when he interrupted them.

'Mr. Crawley, you deserve to leave with this knowledge: I'm a man of principles. Once I promised to keep her secret and I will do. Moreover it won't profit me to release it. Thus you shall not trouble yourself. I don't give a damn about your insignificant lives.'

Then he nodded to his gorillas to take Matthew outside his office.

A few minutes later, Matthew was lying down on a back alley, left for dead.

**_TBC_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks for the story alert subscriptions!_**

**_Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 7. Profession of Love<em>**

'Matthew… Matthew… Matthew… Please Love, wake up !'

He could hear her voice but it wasn't feeling real but familiar…

'Matthew… oh my darling… I can't live without you… I need you.'

She was crying now. She could not hold her tears anymore.

One tear dropped on Matthew's cheek and he felt it but the sensation was strangely unfamiliar. It was like his mind was separated from his body.

'… Oh Matthew… I love you so much… I should have let it go. Richard is a monster and I don't want him to hurt you. I did not know you would go yourself… It's my fault… I should have told you…'

He could perceive sounds but it made no sense to him. All he could discern was the voice, it was Mary's and it comforted him to know she was by his side.

'Matthew I love you… I wanted to protect you and I failed…'

Her head was now resting on his chest, listening to his heart.

'… Matthew… please… do not leave me… I want to carry your babies, our children…'

As she whispered these words, she suddenly heard his heart quickening. She let out a sigh of relief and squeezed his hand.

'… Can you hear me Love? ... I will be your wife, you are going to be my husband, we will be happy together, have children…'

'M… Mary…'

'Oh my Love!'

She kissed him. She was crying, smiling, kissing him. All was blurry but everything would be alright, she would make sure of it.

Matthew was hurting, his whole body ached. The pain was almost unbearable. But Mary was here, by his side and he would overcome his hurting, for her, for them.

* * *

><p>'Cousin Mary, you should probably call it a day. I'll have the Motor brought to pick you up. You should rest my poor girl. He won't be alone.'<p>

'Thank you cousin Isobel but I'm not tired. I would like to stay.'

'Oh Mary, I know you feel guilty…'

Mary's eyes opened wide.

'… I overheard you… and I know you two are engaged, I knew it from the beginning… or at least I suspected it. I am so happy for both of you. But there seems to be an issue. Why do you keep it quiet? It is obvious you two are madly in love with each other and you don't want people to know? I don't understand. My son told me once you were cursed and did not deserve to be happy. Why on earth would he be saying that?'

Mary was speechless. She did not know what to say. She surely would not tell her about Mr. Pamuk but what could she say? She knew cousin Isobel to be quite persistent when her mind was set on something.

'I love Matthew. Whatever happened in the past will stay in the past. I did not let go of it and it hurt Matthew. I cannot forgive myself for that. He is so brave…'

She was crying again, in front of her mother-in-law-to-be. Isobel took Mary in her arms to comfort her.

'He loves you and would do anything to protect you. If the past is what keeps you apart, please let go at once and embrace your future together. You have been through a war, didn't it teach you anything? For God's sake, be happy. You young people always make a drama of silly things.'

That last part was mostly for Isobel's pleasure.

'May I stay with Matthew? Tonight I mean…'

'It is not very wise…'

'You are right. I should go back to the Abbey. They are all eager to know about Matthew's state and I'll fetch them with the latest news. Please keep me informed of Dr Clarkson's visit tomorrow morning, will you?'

'Of course my darling.'

Before leaving Crawley's House, Mary went upstairs, entered Matthew's room (she smiled at the thought that it would soon be their bedroom) and kissed him on his forehead.

'Good night my Love. I'll see you tomorrow.'

He was asleep (the morphine shot had helped him) and dreaming of his Mary.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next step : recovery for Matthew and what a better way to do so than being officially engaged with his Mary? Let's tell everyone then...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please keep reviewing! Cheers xx<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8. Telling the family_**

The next time Matthew woke up, it was at night, his whole room was in the dark, is mother had even close the curtains of his window to avoid the moon's lighting to wake him. He was alone in his bedroom, not trace of any other human being. His entire body was painful, even the slightest movement was hurting him. He surely was out of the last morphine shot effect. How would he manage to fall asleep again with this atrocious ache?

'Mother!'

No sound was to be heard.

'Molesley!'

Still a complete silence.

He panicked and started crying while calling for his footman. After a few minutes of growing despair and pain, he decided to throw the closest thing he could grab. And so he threw the oil lamp that was standing by his bedside table. This was a chance Crawley House kept a few oil lamps after the electricity had been installed. The noise brought the house to life and soon Isobel and Molesley were in Matthew's bedroom.

'Oh my dear boy! How are you feeling?'

'I can't sleep… this way. I'm… in pain.'

'I know I could give you a shot of morphine but you had quite a lot for the past five days and you must not get used to it otherwise you suffer constantly even after your body recovers.'

'I know but I can't sleep!'

She caressed his boy's head.

'I may give you a shot for tonight but not during the day. Could we agree on that?'

'Yes, Mother. Thank you.'

'Molesley, would you bring me my kit?'

'Yes, M'am.'

As soon as Isobel made the injection, Matthew felt a wave of heat flow within his entire body. It was like he was made of cotton. This numbness relaxed him almost instantly and he felt asleep a few moments after.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, he opened his eyes and saw his fiancée by his side. She was asleep, sitting on a chair, her right hand on Matthew's left hand. His heart was full of love for his sleepy Mary at once. She was so lovely like this. He stared at her until she woke up a half an hour later.<p>

'Oh Matthew!'

'Mary, Darling!'

She leaned to kiss him softly on his forehead. He seized the opportunity to steal a kiss from his fiancée. It was a shy kiss, lips barely touching for she feared to hurt him. His lips asked for a more passionate embrace but Mary kept a secure distance.

'Please Mary, let me kiss my fiancée.' He begged, whispering against her lips.

'I don't want to hurt you.'

'You won't, my Love. I feel so much better when you're by my side.' He squeezed her hand.

She leaned closer to him and their kiss grew deeper, ardent and adoring.

Isobel was watching them by the bedroom's door step. She was pleased her son was in love and he was loved in return. She did not want to disturb their moment of intimacy and left as quietly as she could but by the second step the wooden floor creaked.

'Mother, don't try to escape. You have been busted.'

'I did not want to interrupt…'

'Mary and I are getting married. You may want to start getting used to it.' Mary blushed at Matthew's words and the meaning he insinuated.

'I invited Lady Cora, Edith and Lady Grantham for tea… I hope you don't mind, do you?'

He looked directly at Mary. Her eyes revealed that she was ready to brave the storm; she was beyond ready to officially be his fiancée. However she still had a tint of fear that she might hurt Matthew with her scandal. He squeezed her hand for support.

'We will announce them this afternoon then?'

'Yes.'

It was April. They had waited long enough. They longed to finally be together. Today they won't have to keep it secret.

* * *

><p>'Cousin Cora, Edith, Lady Grantham, I believe Matthew would like to see you but he can come down therefore…'<p>

'Of course we will come to Matthew. Poor boy is hurt. Do we know what happened?' asked Cora.

Edith suspected the reason and Lady Violet had guessed but both held their tongue.

'The most important thing is that he is out of danger now and recovering.' said Isobel.

'Where is Mary?' asked Cora

'Matthew is waiting for you. Please come this way.'

No one had replied about Mary's whereabouts. But soon, Cora discovered her daughter sitting on Matthew's bed, holding his hand, caressing his face with the other. Cora smiled at her daughter.

'Here you are!'

Mary pulled back from Matthew as soon as she heard her mother's voice.

'Good afternoon Lady Cora, Lady Edith and Lady Grantham. How nice to see you. I'm sorry I can't get up and receive you the proper way. I summoned you to announce a great news: Mary (he grabbed her hand) and I are engaged to be married.'

'Oh! Mary! Matthew! I am so happy for you too!'

'What a surprise!' said Edith. No doubt she was happy for her sister but she felt quite alone at this instant, the last one to be without a suitor. She felt sick as Matthew and Mary's fingers tenderly entwined.

For once, the Dowager Countess was remaining silent, only smiling for her granddaughter.

* * *

><p>'They are so adorable together.' For the first time Cora had seen her eldest daughter on the brink of heaven and it felt so right.<p>

'They will have lovely children, I can bet you on that.' said Violet.

'Now we have to plan the marriage. What about June?'

'We'll only have two months to organize it all, is it a bit rushed?' asked Isobel.

'Let's ask Mary and Matthew about it first, shall we?' pointed out Edith.

'I believe this matter can wait one more day. We shall let them enjoy this afternoon together, they earned it.'

'Are you sure it is wise to let them alone without supervision?' asked Edith.

'They are not going to conduct themselves in an inappropriate manner for Matthew is recovering from his injuries. I think it is pretty safe.' smiled Violet

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC<em>**


End file.
